


Cable Knit

by handsinpants



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinpants/pseuds/handsinpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's love of an old film initiates a no pants party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cable Knit

The uncharacteristic musical bombast brought John into the room to see Sherlock with his knees to his chin avidly watching a black and white movie.

  
John: What's this then?

  
Sherlock (without looking): Captain's Courageous. MGM 1937.

  
John: Hmmm. I didn't realized you fancied Spencer Tracy.

  
Sherlock (mouth cocking up): It unites my love of seafarers and wool jumpers.

  
John: Oh...I have one of those.

  
Sherlock (looking up with narrowed eyes): John, go put it on.

  
John: Oh right. (turning sharply) Off to it then.

  
Sherlock (a bit loudly as John hits the bottom stair): And leave off your pants!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my fellow Hellions for inspiring me to post my first (and very small) fic. Hugs to you all.


End file.
